Green Gatling
The Green Gatling is a fictional character created by Golden Studios for the game series The Green Gatling. He is the closest thing to a mascot GS has. Bio As a running gag, Gatling never really gets to tell his origin story as, whenever he does, he almost always gets cut off by something before he can even start. However, small pieces have been revealed, like he preformed at a circus, his parents are indeed alive, he started fighting crime at age 12, and he really hates Spiders with a passion. Aside from that, his past is largly unknown. As for his crime fighting career, he started at age 12 and slowley but surely gained himself a large rouge gallery. The first villain he ever fought was FlameFreeze, and ever since then he has fought dozens of others. He also made a few friends along the way, like Drinktank, Brick, and Silent. Personality Gatling, being only 14 years old, has the maturity of one. Dispite this, he has his own stratagy in battle: just keep on talking and annoy the tar out of the opponent, distracting them. This has earned him the nickname "Moter mouth". Outside of missions, as Calvin Pond, Gatling is nice and always wants to lend a helping hand to those in need, though can be a bit empty headed at times. As Gatling, he gains a boost of confidence and pretty much always wants to make a flashy entrance. He still wants to fight for what right and all that jazz though. Gatling also enjoys listening to music, with his favorite being Rick Ashley songs, which he says are "Underrated and way more then just a crummy meme". He also likes painting even though he's not very good at it, cooking, and playing Video Games with his friends. Abilities/Powers Gatling, much like his idol Batman, has no powers and instead relies on his physical state to battle crime. He is pretty Athletic and packs a decent punch, but his main way of kicking butt is his gadgets, which he has plenty of and where given to him by the Police Department. His favorite is the Grapple Gun, but he also has, as listed below: *Smoke Bombs *Bear Traps *Flash Bangs *Nunchucks *Brass Knuckles *A cupon for Walmart he never got to use *Electro-Mines Apperences The Green Gatling Gatling is the main character of The Green Gatling. Fantendo Smash Bros. Overdrive Gatling, alongside Pliskin, shows up in FSBO as playable characters representing Golden Studios themselves. Relationships Drinktank Gatling and Drinktank are best friends and partners in crime. It's implied that they go way back, maybe even before they started fighting crime, and even today they still hang out outside of missions. Gatling usually gets mad when people call Drinktank his "Sidekick" because it makes him think Drinktank is outclassed. Silent Gatling and Silent first met when the thieve tried to steal some jewels from the museum. He stopped her, but that made Silent gain an odd intrest towards Gatling, commiting crimes just to see him again. Eventually, Gatling started to return the feelings, and both commonly work together. While Gatling dislikes Silents theving ways, he can't help but crush on her anyways. It's implied that, after TGG, the two started dating. Tobor W.I.P Gallery The Green Gatling new.png The Green Gatling.png Green Gatling.jpg GatlingStarlight.png Miroir Art 5.jpeg Trivia *The only dance move Gatling knows is the Electric Slide. Category:Golden-sans78's Characters Category:The Goldverse Category:Original Characters Category:Superheroes